moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Linderman
Charlie Linderman was a main character in the slasher-horror crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. He was a high school student from the small town of Springwood, Ohio and is regarded as the token nerd among the film's main cast. He is portrayed by Chris Marquette. History In 2003, Linderman attended a rave in a cornfield organised by his school rival Shack. While not normally one to go to such parties, Linderman still attended since his crush Lori Campbell was going. While at the party, he was held down by Shack and his friends who force-fed him beer with a funnel and hose. While inebriated, he worked up the courage to try and talk to Lori, but was blocked by Kia Waterson who had a habit of insulting him whenever he showed his face. Linderman stood up to Kia for the first time, telling her that the only reason she was mean to others was because it made her think she was better than everyone else. Kia was actually impressed by Linderman standing up to her and the two soon hit it off and started dancing together. The rave came to an abrupt and violent end when the masked murderer Jason Voorhees appeared and began killing everyone in sight. Linderman survived when he escaped along with Kia, Lori, Bill Freeburg and Will Rollins. Following that incident, Lori revealed to the others that she had been having nightmares about a an named Freddy Krueger who had previously terrorized Springwood for decades, but Freddy's MO didn't match that of the masked man from the rave. The teens were then met by Deputy Scott Stubbs who had been investigating the recent murders, stating that the masked killer was likely somebody copying Jason Voorhees, but Linderman had seen firsthand what the killer was capable of and was certain that it really was Jason. Stubbs and the surviving teens came up with a plan to protect themselves from Freddy, though were unsure of how to stop Jason. To start with, they decided to visit Westin Hills Asylum where the patients there had been administered a dream-suppressing drug called Hypnocil in order to prevent Freddy from attacking them. However, this plan went awry when Freeburg got high on pot and Freddy invaded his hallucinations and managed to possess him. Under Freddy's control, Freeburg dumped all of the Hypnocil and filled two syringes with tranquilizers. When Jason attacked the teens inside the hospital, Freddy confronted the masked revenant and injected him with the tranquilizers, knocking him out. Jason killed Freddy's host, but when he lost consciousness he was forced to battle Freddy in the dream world. Back in the real world, Lori, Will, Linderman and Kia were transporting the unconscious Jason back to his home at Camp Crystal Lake, repeatedly injecting him with anesthetic to keep him asleep. But as it became clear that Freddy was winning the battle, Lori tranquilized herself in order to confront Freddy in her dream and pull him out into the real world. Death Shortly after the group arrived at Crystal Lake, Jason awoke and began attacking. He was about to kill Kia with his machete, but Linderman grabbed her and got her out of the way, though he was badly wounded by the machete. He suffered greater injury after Jason used his brute strength to slam Linderman across the cabin and into a protruding wall bracket. Kia helped Linderman get outside, laying him beside a tree. Linderman assured Kia that he wasn't that badly hurt and told her to go after Will and Lori who were being pursued by Freddy after Lori had pulled him out of the dream world. Kia promised that she would come back with help before running after Will and Lori. Linderman smiled as he watched Kia go, but seconds later he died after bleeding out. Category:Main Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Murder Victims Category:Innocent Victims Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Killed by Monsters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (series) Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Freddy vs. Jason Category:Died In Battle Category:Multiple Wounds Category:Painful Deaths Category:Death by Impalement Category:Bled to Death